


baby, you’re as hot as my computer

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: It’s canon to say that Andy Fowler is not good at saying romantic things, much less dirty talk. (One-shot)





	baby, you’re as hot as my computer

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what type of AU this is smh but apparently Rye is a soccer player 😂 Also Fovvs IS probably a good flirt, but maybe just not with Rye ;)

When their mouths find each other, far too familiar to clash teeth or awkwardly position themselves like their kiss months back, it marks as the most fantastic fucking thing Andy's felt that day. Of course, all in good reason - he's with his boyfriend, pretty much a highlight for any day.

"I missed you," Rye says, pulling away for a minute.

"You've only been gone for a few days." Andy flushes a bit, because he himself has been a little too eager. Rye barely got time to knock on the door before Andy tackled the younger man. "How was your soccer championship game?"

"Great. Our team won second place," Rye said proudly. "We were three points behind the winning team, but overall it was just amazing to play."

"That's incredible, I can't wait to watch one of your matches." Andy pulls Rye inside before closing and locking the door. "So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could... continue where we left off at the door." Rye grins, pushing his boyfriend against the nearest wall.

 _Ow, my back_ , Andy thinks, but is rewarded with a kiss.

"You like this?" Rye says, voice almost having a lilt of playfulness to it. "Maybe we could go to your bedroom. And I could easily lean over you, and not just kiss on your lips."

"Oh, uhm. Yes." As they both head upstairs, Andy tries to think of something to say. He isn't quite good at this romantic or seductive talk, often coming out awkward or having a different meaning. "I love your eyes," he blurts out. "They resemble... onyxes. If that's the plural for onyx, I'm pretty sure it—hmph!"

Andy's knees hit the edge of his bed, and he falls down, Rye moving on top of him.

"Let me show you how much I missed you," the brunet murmurs, trailing his mouth over the pale neck.

"Ahhh." Andy moans, closing his eyes. "You're so... so good at this. Have I ever told you that you're hot?"

"I don't believe so." Rye sucks at a spot near the collarbone, forming a hickey.

"Well. You're as hot as my computer."

Rye abruptly stops, the daze in his eyes now clouded with confusion. "What?"

"Yea. You know, when you leave it on and the computer gets overheated. And then you're like, oh shit, will it explode? Better avoid setting papers near it and—"

"Fovvs. I hate to say this, but you kind of suck at romance."

"I know!" Andy pouts, but Rye raises his chin up so their eyes met.

"I think it's cute. But honestly, a computer? Why not say "hell" or even "lava"?"

"Comparing you to hell is not flattering. In fact, how do we know hell is hot? And lava just reminds me of crusty, and now that I think about it, it sounds quite disgusting. 'Crusty' brings you the image of boogers, and—"

"Okay, Andy." Rye shifts to lay beside the blond, though his lips are still upturn. "Good way to kill the mood."

There is a brief moment of silence before Andy asks softly, "Can we still cuddle?"


End file.
